


You Are Home To Me (and i promise i'll always be home to you)

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: Another 51 [44]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is The Bestest Boy, Attempt at Humor, Candlenights, Discount Goofs, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Holidays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm talking like, Taako Deserves To Be Cared About, Taako Needs A Hug, Taako says Fuck a lot, Team as Family, real bargain bin jokes here people, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Taako is…Taako is fucking tired.He—look, he hadn’t even wanted there to be final exams at Taako’s Amazing School of Magick, but apparently just having kids duel each other for grades was, like, bad form or whatever. So here the fuck he is, three days before Candlenights, still at fucking work, grading fucking—grading research projects and semester tests and what-the-fuck-ever at—fuck—half past midnight.So. Two days before Candlenights, actually.Whatever. Who cares. Point is, he’s doing some teacher bullshit after midnight, when he should be at home in the arms of his loving boyfriend, in bed, asleep.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Taako (The Adventure Zone) & Everyone
Series: Another 51 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414117
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	You Are Home To Me (and i promise i'll always be home to you)

**Author's Note:**

> the narration for this shit it is Weird because i tried to do it in like... the podcast's style? like, i am Not Griffin, but i did try and copy his style of storytelling for this little snippet
> 
> it's 23.00 and i wrote this in 45 minutes and 5.15 hours of sleep over 36 hours. send help.

Night has fallen in Faerun. The moon (singular—there’s only the one, now) looks down on the world below, bathing everything in soft silver light. We see as that light shines through one of the windows of a tall, stone tower into an office. And in that office, we watch as an elf in a floppy, purple wizard’s hat sits at a large, fancy desk and mutters:

“Fuck!  _ Start a school _ , they said.  _ Educate future generations _ , they said.  _ You’ve already defeated a reality-consuming, universe-ending, basically undefeatable force of cosmic evil, how hard can it be, _ they said.  _ Fuck _ .”

Taako is…

Taako is fucking  _ tired _ .

He—look, he hadn’t even  _ wanted _ there to be final exams at Taako’s Amazing School of Magick, but  _ apparently _ just having kids duel each other for grades was, like, bad form or whatever. So here the  _ fuck _ he is, three days before Candlenights, still at  _ fucking _ work, grading fucking—grading  _ research projects _ and  _ semester tests  _ and what-the-fuck-ever at— _ fuck _ —half past midnight.

So. Two days before Candlenights, actually.

Whatever. Who cares.  _ Point is _ , he’s doing some teacher bullshit after midnight, when he  _ should _ be at home in the arms of his loving boyfriend, in bed,  _ asleep _ .

And we see as Taako’s head just—it just drops onto the desk.

“ _ Fuck it _ ,” he mutters. “Just—this is bullshit. Who—who’s in charge around here? Oh, yeah, fucking— _ it’s me _ , and I say fuck it, so— _ yeah _ .”

He’s not talking to anyone.

His head is still pressed against the desk, and his words are muffled by the essay on  _ The History of the Arcane Sciences _ he had been grading, but it doesn’t really matter because he’s not actually talking to anyone.

Or at least, he didn't think he was.

We hear a knock on the door, and from the other side, a voice says, “Uh, sir? Sir, are you alright in there?”

“Uh—uh, yeah, Ango, I’m—just peachy,” Taako replies, lifting his head just barely. “You can come in.”

And Angus does.

He’s wearing blue and white striped pyjamas, y’know, the kind with the buttons and the collar? And then—and then he’s also wearing, like, a night hat? Like a sleeping cap. He’s wearing a matching striped sleeping cap with a little pom-pom on the end, and Taako looks up at him and says, “What the fuck are you wearing?”

“It’s, um, it’s just—it’s my pj’s, sir, because it’s, um, late—”

“Oh, fuck, yeah, you’re like—you’re, what, seven? Eight? Why are you awake, bubeleh?”

“I’m actually twelve, sir, and I—well, it’s not important. What  _ is _ important is that you—are you okay, Taako?”

And Taako sighs and nods a little and says, “Yeah, uh, yeah, boychik, I’m—I’m fine. Ch'boy's just—beat.”

Angus is spending Candlenights with Taako. Technically,  _ everyone _ is spending Candlenights with Taako. They’ve all gathered at his house, the whole IPRE crew and the whole BoB crew, mostly because Taako’s house is the only one big enough to fit all of them. Angus had just arrived earlier that day, and had spent the entire evening talking about everything he’d been learning at the Miller Institute for Arcane Sciences, which, y’know.

That’s  _ fine _ .

“If you say so, sir,” Angus says. “I—I just thought I’d come and check on you, is all. You’ve been up here for a while, and people seemed to be getting worried, so I—I just came to make sure you’re okay. But if you  _ are _ okay, I can just go tell everyone you’re busy—”

“Actually, I was just finishing up.”

“Really? If you weren’t, that’s fine. I don’t want you to—to feel rushed or anything, I understand you’re probably doing some really important work—”

“No, Ango, it’s fine, really. I was getting real sick of all this— _ nerd shit _ anyway. Seriously, who are these kids, writing fucking essays on—on  _ The Intrinsic Risks of Large-Scale Transmutation _ ? What the fuck even  _ is  _ that?”

“I think it’s one of your assignments, sir,” Angus answers, and Taako rolls his eyes as he stands up from his desk chair.

It’s late.

He’s tired.

And, as he looks down at Angus in his stupid pyjamas, he thinks that maybe it’s time to head in.

After all, this will all be waiting for him tomorrow.

Right now he’s got more important things to do.

We watch as Taako and Angus head back to the massive house on the outskirts of the schoolyard. The lights are still on inside, and as the two figures walk in, we can hear the tell-tale sounds of conversation and laughter.

Kravitz and Barry are sitting on the couch talking about, like, dead people shit or something. Lup is chatting with Carey and Killian, and the three of them appear to be trading stories of bad-ass heroic deeds. Merle and Davenport are playing cards at the kitchen table, Magnus is trying to teach Mookie how properly carve a wooden duck but doesn’t seem to be making much progress. Even Lucretia is there (just so everyone knows, Taako didn’t  _ want  _ her there, but Lup and Magnus and Merle had talked him into it), sitting at the bar, smiling silently as she takes in the scene.

It’s late, but Taako’s family has stayed up, waiting for him.

It’s… nice.

It’s really nice.

He’d almost forgotten what it was like, to have a home, to have people around who cared, who actually gave a shit about him, not because he’s famous or rich or hot or because he saved the world or anything (although he did do all of those, and it was  _ pretty fucking sick _ ), but just because he’s Taako, and Taako is worth caring about.

And so he sits down next to Kravitz on the couch, and Lup grins and winks at him, and he lets himself drift off there, surrounded by the people he loves.

Accepted, and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> please share your thoughts!!!


End file.
